Time Plight
by W.R. Gumby
Summary: The crew of the Starship Enterprise is disappearing one by one. The only person who can save the day is a mysterious stowaway who travels in a strange box.


"_Captain's Log, Stardate 44535.1. The Enterprise is en route to the Veulian Nebula to perform a routine protostar analysis._

Geordi La Forge lay back on his couch, exhausted after an extra long shift in engineering. He was too tired to even wander over to Ten Forward for a glass of ale. He didn't even have the strength to wander over to his bed.

He heard a familiar beep. Someone was at the door.

"Come in", he said reluctantly.

The doors slid open. Data walked in with a PADD in his hand.

"Geordi, I've finished writing my novel."

"Your novel?" asked Geordi.

"I'd like someone to read it and provide constructive criticism."

"What kind of novel are you writing, Data?"

"There is an old earth saying that you should write what you know. Since I am an avid reader of the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and an officer aboard a federation starship, I thought I would be able to write a modern day mystery."

Data handed the PADD to Geordi, as he put on his VISOR. Geordi read the title.

"The Curious Holodeck Occurrence?"

"The primary characters are inspired by the crew of the Enterprise. The protagonist is based upon myself, and his assistant was inspired by you."

"Data, why don't you come back later?" suggested Geordi. "I had one hell of a day today, and I'm really not in the right mindset to give feedback."

"I will come back later," said Data. "Perhaps Councilor Troi will be interested in reading it."

Geordi grinned as Data left his quarters.

Data marched down the corridor, and stepped into the turbolift. The corridor was silent.

A faint wheezing noise broke the silence. The squeaky, mechanical, wheeze got louder as a large object phased into existence right in the middle of the Enterprise's corridor. As it fully materialized, the wheezing stopped.

The object was a tall blue box.

A police box.

The door of the police box flew open, and a tall, aloof man emerged from the box. He adjusted his coat, and flung his unusually long scarf over his shoulder. He spoke with a British accent.

"This is it." Said the strange man. "It has to be it."

Another British voice, female, chimed from inside the box.

"You said that two days ago. And we still haven't found it."

"This is the last possible place it could be." Said the man. "The TARDIS is always right. Usually. Now, bring out the staffs."

His companion, a short blonde woman, exited the blue box. She was carrying three skinny metal staffs.

"This is usually a three person job, Doctor." Said the woman.

The man she called "Doctor" told her, "We'll just have to improvise. By the way, what are you wearing?"

She had on a yellow uniform, with long sleeves and a short skirt, and a pair of black boots. She wore her hair in a manner similar to a beehive.

"This is what they wore in this era." She claimed. "At least I think it's the right era. I'm just trying to blend in."

"Fascinating." Said The Doctor. He seemed to be entranced by her new outfit. "Now, we've got to find it before it gets bigger. You do remember how to use these, right Romana?"

Romana, the woman, sarcastically responded "Of course, it was the first thing I was taught at the academy."

"Very well." Said The Doctor. "Let's go."

They went.

Some time later, on the bridge of the Enterprise, the atmosphere was calm. The officers did their work quickly, but calmly.

Commander William Riker and Councilor Deanna Troi sat in two chairs on either side of the captain's chair. They bantered casually."

"Have you figured out who the murderer is yet?" Troi asked Riker.

He responded "It couldn't have been Doctor Crusher. She was fixing Chief O'Brien's arm in sickbay at the time."

"Don't you mean 'Doctor Stamper' and 'Chief McShane'?

Riker chuckled. "They're the same people, Data just changed the names."

Troi smiled. "I never knew he was capable of writing such a compelling mystery."

"I'll bet it was you." Riker joked. "That's why you couldn't sense any guilty feelings from the suspects."

"Well I'll never tell." Troi joked back.

Two doors opened. Captain Jean-Luc Picard emerged from his ready room.

"Status, Mister Data."

"We are approaching the Veulian Nebula." Data replied.

Picard sat in his seat between Riker and Troi.

"Captain, the nebula is within visual range." Lt. Worf informed.

"Onscreen."

The nebula jumped onto the screen. It was smaller than the average nebula, and had a sickly green glow to it. Apart from that, it was a very unordinary anomaly.

"Prepare to enter the nebula." Picard ordered the helmsman.

"This is sure to be a fascinating exploration." Riker said, dripping sarcasm.

"Let's wait until we see what's inside before we jump to conclusions, shall we?" Picard told him. "First, we check to see if engineering is prepared."

He tapped his combadge. "Commander LaForge, please report to the bridge."

A moment passed.

No response.

"Commander LaForge to the bridge, please."

Still no response.

Picard tapped his combadge again. "Computer, locate Commander LaForge."

The computer chimed to life.

"Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge is not onboard the ship."


End file.
